Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ LiтuαniαxBєlαяύs
by ximsol182
Summary: Un amor no correspondido. Ni siquiera sus signos son compatibles...del todo. El la ama pero ella ama a su propio hermano. "Maldito bastardo!" "Bielorrusia-chan, eres tan linda".


**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. Si no, Lituania y Bielorrusia estarian juntos hace rato (o harian trio con Rusia), Taiwan saldria en el anime y los latinos aparecerian y serian los ukes de España**

**Advertencia: Lituania (masoquismo) y Bielorrusia (yandere loca!) cuentan como advertencia?**

**Dato: Lituania es Acuario (16 de Febrero) y Bielorrusia es Virgo (25 de Agosto).  
**

**Yo ya tenia en mente la idea de un fanfic/horoscopo de Lituania y Bielorrusia, pero vi los de Anniih. Sin duda superiores a mi idea oiginal. Ojala le guste mi versión. **

* * *

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ Liтuαniαx****Bєlαяύs**** …º****』**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Acuario·~·]**

**Acuario/Virgo**

**Es simpático y humanitario.**** Es honesto y totalmente leal, original e brillante.**

_-Hermano! Esta puerta que nos separa ya no existe…Ahora, hermano…casémonos, casémonos, casémonos, casémonos, casémonos, casémonos, casémonos…._

_-Largateee!-gritaba el ruso, muy asustado, de pronto recordó a su subordinado-Lituania!_

_-Si, Señor Rusia? Ah, Bielorrusia-chan!_

_-Podrías llevártela, por favor? Y repara esa puerta después, da._

_-Si, Señor Rusia. Vámonos, Bielorrusia-chan-dijo mientras la levantaba en vilo y se la llevaba a su casa de nuevo._

_-Pero que haces, maldito bastardo? Estaba a punto de ser una con mi hermano!-grito enfadada la bielorrusa mientras pataleaba para zafarse_

_-Espera hasta mañana. Tal vez quiera ser uno contigo para entonces….Y si es que te rindes, podrías..._

_-No. No voy a volver a hacer el LitBel contigo. Déjame en la puerta, ya llegamos_

_Toris la deposito con sumo cuidado en el piso._

_-Te ves muy hermosa cuando estas enojada_

_-Ya vete_

**X**

**Son fáciles de hablar y relacionarse con él, pero no se entregan fácilmente.**

_-Bielorrusia-chan!_

_-Y ahora que?_

_-Quieres salir conmigo? Ya sabes, una cita…_

_-Ya se y no_

_-Pero…_

_-Entiende de una vez, yo amo a mi hermano. Tu eres aburrido en todo y no eres tan guapo como el_

_-Podría cambiar eso_

_-Ni lo intentes. Yo seré una con mi hermano_

_Lituania quiso hablar, pero no pudo. Solo se quedó ahí, viendo como ella se marchaba. Polonia llegó a su rescate._

_-Tipo que, lo intentaste otra vez?_

_-Si…_

_-Date por vencido. Ella nunca te amó y nunca lo hará. Si quieres tú y yo…_

_-No puedo hacerlo…lo que tu me pides…olvidarla y…no puedo hacerte esto, Polonia. Eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero mucho pero no quiero que vivas engañado._

_-O sea, por que?_

_-Porque aun la amo_

**X**

**Este signo ama el sexo e irradia energía sexual**

_-Bielorrusia-chan...volvamos a hacer el LitBel...ahhh_

_-O sea, no quiero...ughhh... Yo amo a Ivan, digo, mi hermano_

_-Por favor, dejame amarte. Te he amado desde el Siglo XIII!_

_-Seré una con mi hermano, te odio y tipo, que eres feo y aburrido...ahhhhh...sigue asi..._

_-Eso, Bielorrusia-chan...muevete rico, si..._

_-Si,...tambien te amo, Liet..._

_-Polonia!-Lituania le gritó al polaco quien le chupaba el miembro erecto-Te dije que finjas que eres Natalia-chan!_

_-Tipo que eso hago!_

_-No! Deja de decir cosas como "Liet", "Tipo que" y "O sea". Bielorrusia-chan no habla asi_

_-De verdad tengo que hablar como la loca esa de Bela solo para chupartela? Hasta tengo uno de sus listones puesto!_

_-Me costó mucho pedirle a Ucrania ese listón. Y sabes que quieres hacerlo!_

_-Si, pero..._

_-Volvamos a hacerlo de nuevo, si?_

_-Si, pero...-Toris le pasó un cuchillo grande a Feliks_

_-O sea, el cuchillo para que?_

_-Para que me lo sostengas bajo la entrepierna, amenaces con cortarme mis regiones vitales y sobre todo..._

_-Ya se, que finja ser Bela..._

_-Captas rapido, ahora ponte encima mio..._

_La bielorrusa observaba todo tras la puerta del cuarto. Habia ido a la casa de Feliks a preguntarle que si por casualidad había visto uno de sus listones, pero..._

_-Toris, cerdo masoquista...-y se marchó de vuelta a su casa_

**X**

**Una vez que deciden que merece la pena amar a alguien, se convertirán en amigo o amante dispuesto a sacrificar todo por su pareja y ser fiel durante toda su vida.**

_Gran Ducado de Lituania, Siglo XIII_

_~ Chibi Lituania y Chibi Bielorrusia ~_

_-Devuélveme mis tierras! Y déjame estar al lado de mis hermanos!_

_-No puedo, Bielorrusia-chan. Te he dicho muchas veces que ahora me perteneces_

_-Maldito, te odio!-grito la niña mientras se le abalanzaba. Feliks, quien estaba con ellos, había visto toda la escena pero nada podía hacer el. Le tenía demasiado miedo a Bela. Ella siguió golpeándolo. Piernas rotas, brazos torcidos y sin mencionar que casi lo estrangula._

_A Toris no le molestaba que ella le golpeara y por más amable que se mostrase, ella siempre lo insultaba o lo noqueaba. Para el esto significaba que ella era fuerte y difícil. Además le parecía linda con ese cabello corto platinado y ese listón azul en su cabeza, que bailaba gracioso cada vez que ella lo agredía._

_-Bielorrusia-chan…_

_-Me devolverás a mi hermano?_

_-No_

_Y los golpes volvieron a llover_

_Pero el la amaba y estaba seguro que algún día la conquistaría. Tal vez seria mas difícil que cuando el la salvó de Mongolia, hace unos años. Pero el estaría dispuesto a esperar. Por ella._

**X**

**[·~·Virgo·~·]**

**Los virgo pueden parecer a veces fríos, y de hecho les cuesta hacer grandes amigos.**

_-Hermano…por que no me quieres? Mi amor por ti es tan intenso? Cuando lo entenderás? Cuando seremos uno?-gritaba histéricamente la bielorrusa mientras tomaba grandes tragos de vodka. Toris justo pasaba por ahí._

_-Hola, Bie...-se detuvo a ver las ocho botellas de vodka regadas por el piso-Natalia-chan, no!_

_-Y a ti quien te invitó,__овнюк (bastardo)__? Déjame sola_

_-No! Te has tomado ocho botellas de vodka-miró la novena botella que la joven platinada sostenía-Y dame eso!_

_-Y a ti que te importa! Tu no tienes opinión aquí, recuerdas? Tu eres solo el __Жополиз (lame botas)__ de mi hermano pero yo soy su hermana y futura esposa. Soy igual de importante que el así que debes obedecerme!_

_-Eso jamás!-se oyó una tercera voz_

_-Letonia, cállate!-una cuarta voz gritó_

_La bielorrusa volteo a ver que los otros "lamebotas" de Ivan se encontraban espiando tras la puerta. Esto acabó con su paciencia._

_-Lárguense todos!-Estonia y Letonia huyeron despavoridos. Luego volteó a ver al que quedaba-Sobre todo tu, __Жополиз! __O__внюк! Сукин сын! (hijo de puta)_

_-Bielorrusia-chan deberías dejar de usar el ruso. Tu dialecto es mas hermoso, suena mejor y…-se sonrojó-y además me gusta_

_-Cállate, maldito bastardo!-grito ella mientras le golpeaba con las botellas de vodka sin importar que los vidrios se incrustaran en su piel. De cualquier forma ella siempre lo había lastimado y a el parecía no importarle, incluso gustarle._

**X**

**En el lado negativo, pueden tratar de utilizar su pareja o amante mediante un comportamiento manipulador.**

_-Oye, Lituania…_

_-Si, Bielorrusia-chan?_

_-Quieres tener una cita conmigo?_

_-Al fin!-pensaba el lituano, muy diferente a sus palabras-Para que?_

_-Para que mi hermano se ponga celoso y quiera ser una conmigo_

_-Ah…y si no lo hago?_

_-Te atacaré, invadiré tus regiones vitales, tu capital será Minsk y serás uno con mi hermano-decía todo esto mientras paseaba su cuchillo por todo el cuerpo de Toris, quien jadeaba de placer_

_-Claro…como tú digas…llamaré al Señor Rusia en este instante…ahhh_

_Era tan fácil manipularlo y ella sabía que a el le encantaba que ella lo maltrate_

**X**

**Su lado duro puede llevarle a ser excesivamente crítico y duro con los demás.**

_Era una mañana agradable y los países de la Unión Soviética estaban desayunando. Ivan acababa de irse con Irinya a una junta y los otros seguían comiendo mientras Toris hacia el desayuno._

_-Me iré a vivir con mi hermano algún día. Pero si nos casáramos y fuéramos uno todo seria perfecto_

_-S-si, pero el Señor rUSIA no te quiere así…_

_-LETONIA!-gritaron Eduard y Toris al mismo tiempo_

_Natalia le lanzó a Raivis una mirada que decía lo que pensaba de su comentario. Eduard se llevó a Raivis rápidamente para que no acabara como comida para gatos. Toris sirvió el cepelinai._

_-Si es que te cansas de cortejar al Señor Rusia yo estaré ah…_

_-No_

_-Pero deberías pensarlo aunque sea un poco, Bielorrusia-chan, te he amado desde el 1240_

_-Y yo te he odiado desde entonces, bastardo. Además me casaré con mi hermano algún día. El dirá que si_

_-Si…supongo que si-el lituano se volteó a seguir haciendo el desayuno. De pronto la bielorrusia que rara vez se fijaba en el chico, notó algo extraño en la espalda del lituano._

_-Que es eso ahí en tu espalda?_

_-No…no es nada!_

_-Déjame ver-ella creía saber la causa pero tenia que asegurarse_

_-Bielorrusia-chan…_

_-Déjame ver!_

_A Toris no le quedo de otra más que sacarse la camisa y el delantal. Ahí es cuando ella lo vio en la espalda del joven. Marcas. Profundas y dolorosas. También se veían frescas, tal vez se las hicieron recientemente. Toris intentó excusarse pero ella ya lo sabía. Su hermano lo había hecho._

_-Hermano, por que…_

_Por que? Por que no se las hacia a ella. Si, Lituania fue golpeado brutalmente, pero…era la forma de su hermano de demostrar su amor. Por que no se lo demostraba a ella? Inconscientemente apretó su cuchillo contra los vendajes de Toris tan fuerte que cortó las vendas y le hizo nuevas marcas._

_-Perdóname, Bielorrusia-chan_

_-Eres un maldito bastardo. Por que no te mueres?_

_Y salió de la habitación. O eso trató. Polonia venía a toda velocidad, oyendo los lamentos de su Liet._

_-Tipo que, que ha pasado? Liet que…LIET! Por que estas así?-volteo a ver a la bielorrusa que se marchó indiferente-O sea, Bela, fuiste tu? Maldita __spierdalaj!_

_-No le digas así, Polonia, todo es mi culpa_

_-Pero, Liet…_

**X**

**Tienden también a buscar algo que no saben exactamente qué es. Esto las puede llevar a depresiones.**

_-Crees que nuestro hermano es lindo?_

_-Definitivamente, Rusia-chan es guapísimo-decía Ucrania-Su nariz es un poco…grande. Pero nadie es perfecto. Nosotras lo queremos así._

_-Es verdad. Pero sería mejor si el y yo nos casáramos y hacemos nuestra relación mas intima_

_-En cuanto a eso…No has considerado a alguien mas?_

_-Por que dices eso?_

_-Porque los he visto y…Rusia-chan no se ve feliz. Necesita a alguien más. Y tú también necesitas lo mismo. También sufres por el y Rusia-chan…_

_-El me amará algún día, ya verás_

_-Deberías consideras otras posibilidades…Hay muchos chicos que se mueren por ti!-dijo con una risita nerviosa, ocultando la verdad. Ella sabia que solo un chico se moría por ella. Y sabia quien era ese chico-Por ejemplo, Lituania-chan!_

_-Ay no, Que asco. No es tan atractivo como nuestro hermano. _

_-Quizás no sea tan lindo, pero te quiere mucho_

_-Pues no. Además nos separó de el y mientras nosotras estábamos con ese O__внюк y su amigo raro, el estaba a merced de los Tártaros. Sufrió porque no estábamos ahí y todo es culpa de esos dos!_

_-Bielorrusia-chan…No es culpa de el. El no tenia ni idea. Habíamos perdido la guerra…_

_-De que están hablando?-pregunto Lituania, radiante de felicidad, mientras cargaba una bandeja con bocaditos y una botella de vodka._

_-Nada que te importe._

_-Que curioso-contestó Ucrania sonriendo-Justo hablábamos de ti_

_Toris no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Natalia estaba harta! Y quería asesinar a su hermana. Por que no aprobaba que ella amara a su hermano? Y quería que ame a ese…ese!_

_-Disculpa un momento, hermana-se excusó mientras tomaba fuertemente al lituano del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia afuera del cuarto._

_-Muy bien, ahora que estamos solos…oíste algo?_

_-Que?_

_-Si mi hermana y yo hablamos algo. Oíste?_

_-No…no escuche nada. Por que?_

_-Nada, solo vete-suspiró mientras entraba a su cuarto_

_-Y? De que hablaron?-pregunto Ucrania riendo_

_-Cierra la boca, hermana_

_-Esto es raro…. A Lituania le gusto yo pero a mi me gusta mi hermano…eso quiere decir que…a mi hermano le gusta ese bastardo? Juro que lo mato! Mi hermano y yo debemos estar juntos. Casémonos! Casémonos…casémonos…casémonos…_

**X**

**·**

**·**

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd…**

**La compatibilidad de Acuario con Virgo es una de las más bajas del zodiaco y tendrá que haber mucho amor para que esta relación tenga posibilidades a largo plazo. **

_-Tipo que si quieres conquistarla, Liet, tienes que dejar de ser tan cursi…o sea vete al extremo_

_-Cual extremo?_

_El polaco se lo explicaba mientras la bielorrusa esperaba inquieta que su hermano le regalara algo por su cumpleaños. Solo recibió un regalo, de su hermana Irinya. De Ivan solo un simple saludo. Pero ella estaba segura que lo mejor llegaría para el final. Total que pasó el dia entero y ni rastros de Ivan o algún regalo._

_-Tal vez no se acordó que era mi cumpleaños_

_En verdad el había ido a refugiarse en casa de Yao al saber la fecha._

_Triste se marchó a su cuarto. Ahí reconoció una voz familiar en la oscuridad. Demasiado familiar…demasiado desagradable._

_-Natalia-chan…_

_Natalia prendió las luces de su habitación y casi pega un grito al encontrarse a Toris desnudo atado en la cama de ella con unos grilletes con púas. En la cama habia desde latigos, hasta vibradores y una cinta. Un cuchillo colgaba en el techo apuntado a la cara del lituano. Ademas tenia una especie de anillo tambien con puas, que le apretaba en ya saben donde. Para colmo Lituania tenía un ridiculo moño rosa en su cuello._

_-Me puedes explicar que es esto, cerdo masoquista?_

_-Tu regalo soy yo! __Sveikinu su gimimo diena (Feliz Cumpleaños) Bielorrusia-chan_

_Se escucharon gritos, golpes y otros ruidos que omitiremos. Luego una ventana rota….Y Toris voló hasta la casa de Feliks_

_-LIET! Que pasó? Funcionó? Lo siento tanto…Tipo que hasta yo pensé que le gustaría. A mi me gustaría que llegues así a mi cama._

_-Creo que le gustó. Bielorrusia-chan estaba tan linda como siempre._

_-Tipo que a veces me pregunto que te habrás fumado para que te enamores tanto de esa loca, Liet_

_Mientras tanto en casa de Bielorrusia:_

_-Que tipo tan desagradable! Y a que viene esa tontería de los grilletes y el cuchillo? Algún día mi hermano se presentará así a mi cama….algún día…Por lo menos me saludó_

**X**

**Las compatibilidades entre Virgo y Acuario no serán muy obvias a la primera de cambio. **

_Gran Ducado de Lituania, 1240_

_~ Chibi Lituania y Chibi Bielorrusia ~_

_Una niña con cabello corto platinado y ropa haraposa descansaba en una tienda de campaña. No era muy fuerte aun por lo que fácilmente había perdido en Kiev, junto a sus hermanos. Un chico de su edad, con cabello castaño y ricamente vestido la miraba. La niña despertó de pronto, con cierto dolor._

_-Donde estoy?_

_-Ahora eres parte de mí, el Gran Ducado de Lituania. Ten confianza y no me tengas miedo. _

_-Donde esta mi hermano? Y mi hermana?_

_-Tu hermana fue capturada por mi amigo Polonia. En cuanto a tu hermano….no lo se. Oí que Mongolia se lo llevó._

_-Que? No puede ser! Yo debo estar con el!_

_-Eso si! Hay una regla que no debes romper. No puedes salir de aquí nunca._

_-Pero mi hermano esta allí afuera en algún lugar! Debo ayudarlo!-exclamo Natalia incorporándose rápidamente. De pronto sintió que una mano fuerte la sujetaba_

_-No te lo permitiré, Bielorrusia-chan_

_-P-Pero…!_

_-De todos modos estarás mejor aquí conmigo._

_Bielorrusia se sintió fatal. Su hermano Rusia estaba allá afuera, lastimado y solo y ella estaba ahí con este chico quien la detenía._

_-Déjame ir, maldito bastardo!_

_-No. Quiero que te quedes aquí por siempre, Bielorrusia-chan_

_No importa cuando la bielorrusa gritó y forcejeo, Toris no le soltaba la mano. Con el tiempo, casi enloquecida en una mezcla de ira, odio y tristeza se abalanzó contra el. Golpeándolo, mordiéndolo, lo que sea con tal de que el la soltase. El niño no solo no la soltó sino que extasiado la miraba sonrojado._

_-Eres muy linda, Bielorrusia-chan_

**X**

**Nunca seducirás a una mujer Virgo diciéndole que la amas o la adoras. Tampoco mostrándole pasión, eso nunca le impresionará sentimentalmente.**

_Lituania había intentado salir con Bielorrusia desde siempre. Desde que *cofcof* la separó de sus hermanos para formar parte del Gran Ducado de Lituania. Pero ella lo había rechazado. En el LitBel, el había sido feliz…aunque sea por un poco y a sabiendas de que ella se encargó de destruir esa unión…con la intervención de Feliks y Ludwig. Luego de siglos (literalmente) de rechazos ella… ¿aceptó?_

_-Te amo, Bielorrusia-chan! Desde siempre. Desde la primera vez que te vi…_

_-Que me raptaste, querrás decir._

_-Si, eso…-de pronto ella le tomo la mano y el cayó en trance. Ella lo estaba tocando a el! Por primera vez! Natalia-chan lo había tocado! Luego de eso ya no recordó más. Solo volvían juntos a la casa de Polonia, donde el vivía temporalmente_

_-Jejeje….Al fin tuve una cita con Bielorrusia-chan! Duro tres minutos pero…hoy fue el mejor día de toda mi vida. Hola Polonia__ ya llegue. Ella se veía bien. Mira, traje souvenirs_

_-Tipo que si_

_-Estaba tan nervioso. De pronto ella tomo mi mano y…_

_-O sea, como que no quiero saber eso, Lie…..Pero que le ha pasado a tus dedos?_

_-Que? Esto? Ni idea, creo que puedo doblar mis dedos en diferentes for…_

_-Ella es quien te los rompe, Liet!_

_Ambos voltearon a ver a Natalia, quien con su inexpresiva mirada, rompía los dedos de Toris._

_-No es linda?_

**X**

**Sin embargo, Virgo y Acuario sí tienen algunas cosas en común. Los Virgo se suelen sentir atraídos por la actitud humanitaria y relacionada con lo social de Acuario.**

_Republica Soviética Lituano-Bielorrusa a.k.a LitBel, 1919_

_-No lo lograremos! Son demasiado fuertes!_

_Secretamente Bielorrusia esperaba acabar con este matrimonio, que había durado menos de siente meses, para volver con su hermano. Incluso extrañaba a Ucrania. _

_-Tipo que terminen esta unión o tendré que aplastarte a ti y a esa loca, Liet!-se escuchaba la voz de Feliks desde afuera. También había otros. Ludwig, la Triple Entente y el propio jefe del lituano, quien se oponía a esta unión. Solo Ivan parecía apoyar esta unión, lo cual ponía muy triste a Natalia._

_Toris podría amarla ciegamente, pero se daba cuenta de que ella no era feliz. _

_-Disolvamos esta unión y rindámonos. Así volverás con tu hermano a la Unión Soviética. Tal vez hasta llegues a ser uno con el, algún dia._

_La cara de la bielorrusa se iluminó-En serio?_

_-Solo quiero verte feliz, Bielorrusia-chan…Y a Polonia, quien parece que no le gustó para nada esto. _

_-Esta bien. Saldré afuera y les diré todo a esos bastardos. Es lo menos que puedo hacer_

_-Bielo…_

_-Y una cosa mas, Lituania_

_-Que?_

_Le sorprendía lo amable que era Toris. Incluso con todo el odio de ella hacia el, el cual se había incrementado con este matrimonio. Tan diferente a su hermano, quien quería ser poderoso y amado por todos a la vez. Al lituano no le importó rebajarse del Gran Ducado de Lituania a pasar a ser solo eso, Lituania. A Bielorrusia le parecía débil por esto. Pero tenía que admitir que el siempre había estado ahí para ayudarla. A ella y a todos._

_-Gracias_

_El lituano sonrió_

**X**

**Ambos signos son muy diferentes sexualmente, aunque esto no significa que no sean compatibles. Acuario tiene mayor tendencia a querer explorar lo desconocido, algo que puede resultar amenazante al principio para algunos Virgo. **

_Bielorrusia se sentía fatal. Hungría y Bélgica le había sugerido que si quería conquistarlo y el no reaccionaba tenia que tomar medidas drásticas. Por eso ella había intentado esperarlo desnuda en su cama. La reacción de este no se hizo esperar_

_-Intentaste hacerlo con el Señor Rusia…-comentó Lituania, quien junto a Ucrania, trataban de consolarla_

_-Yo amo a mi hermano  
_

_-Pero el te rechazó. Otra vez._

_Lituania hizo una señal que Ucrania entendió y discretamente se marchó de la habitación. Ella quería mucho a sus hermanos pero no le parecía que debieran ser uno. A Rusia-chan le desagradaba la idea._

_-Y mírame! Me saque la ropa a ver si a mi hermano le gustaba-dijo disgustada mientras observaba su propia desnudez-Y yo estaba tan ansiosa por que nuestras relaciones fueran mas intimas. Incluso estoy toda mojada._

_-Bi-Bi-Bielorrusia-chan…_

_-Y ahora que quieres, imbéc…? Que haces? Por que te estas sacando la ropa?_

_-Si tanto querías hacerlo con el pero el te rechazó y te dejó así…podrías consolarte conmigo._

_-No es lo que he estado haciendo? Lamentarme contigo y mi hermana?_

_-Pero tu querías hacerlo con el Señor Rusia y ahora estas triste y toda mojada.. P-por eso puedes usar mi cuerpo si quieres.-dijo mientras abría sus piernas con timidez, exponiendo su figura ante ella. Ella conocía las intenciones de el. Y le dio una gran patada ahí abajo._

_-Bielorrusia-chan! Por que?_

_-Mira esto, imbécil!-gritó ella mientras apretaba bruscamente el miembro erecto de el-Ni siquiera he hecho nada y ya se te ha parado! Te gusta que te trate así, no? Estas demente!_

_-No es eso. No me gusta verte así, Bielorrusia-chan. Por eso quiero que lo hagas._

_-Claro que no!_

_-Finge que soy el Señor Rusia. Así estarás experimentada y sabrás hacerlo bien con el cuando te diga que si_

_-Mmm…-eso si la convencía-Tu crees que el acepte que yo sea uno con el algún día?_

_-Mírate. Eres la chica mas linda que he conocido, Bielorrusia-chan._

_No le sorprendía en lo absoluto lo que el le había dicho. Después de todo estaba acostumbrada a oírlo decir eso. Pero esta vez se sentía diferente. Tal vez era porque el le había dicho que su hermano la amaría algún día. Si, era por eso. Estaba decidida a hacerlo con este idiota…por su hermano. Abrió las piernas._

_-Hazme venir con tu boca. Quiero ver si al menos puedes hacer esto-le dijo fríamente, como si ella no fuera a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Como si fuera Alemania dándole ordenes al tonto de Italia_

_-Estas segura, Bielorrusia-chan? Temo que te haga daño_

_-Cállate y hazlo _

_Tanto tiempo el había esperado para esto! Que ella lo ame por quien era y todo lo malo quede atrás. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que ella no lo amaba. Solo era su juguete de consolación. Pero la había amado por tanto tiempo que para el cualquier cosa estaba bien. Además…ser usado por ella le parecía excitante. Besando, lamiendo la intimidad de la bielorrusa._

_-Na...talia-chan…_

_Por su lado, ella miraba al techo, pretendiendo que era su hermano quien lo hacia, concentrada en su placer._

_-Eso…hermano…muévete así…hermano,…ahhhh….casémonos…._

_-Aghh…Me voy a correr…_

_-Es lo que quiero, hermano….ahhh_

_Ambos estuvieron largo tiempo así. El con su lengua contra los adentros de ella. Ella en otra parte. Con Rusia._

_-Ahhhh…Bielorrusia-chan!_

_-Hermano!_

_-Te amo!_

_-Hermano!_

_-Ámame, por favor!_

_-Hermano! Ahhh…_

_Lituania casi inmediatamente se corrió. El clímax de el provocó que ella también termine, con un ligero temblor mientras apretaba más sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza del lituano._

_Estuvieron un largo rato así, jadeando. El, feliz ante todo, estaba en la gloria. Sabía que ella lo había hecho sin amor, pretendiendo que era alguien más. Pero el era feliz. _

_-Te vienes muy rápido. Mi hermano nunca lo haría. Si quieres hacerlo como el tienes que aprender a demorarte._

_-Pides demasiado, pero si es por ti lo intentaré, Bielorrusia-chan_

_~ Al otro dia, en casa de Feliks ~_

_-Adivina que? Ayer lo hice con Bielorrusia-chan! Te cuento los detalles?_

_-Tipo que no quiero saberlo...Una pregunta, Liet?_

_-Si?_

_-Tu ibas abajo, no?_

_-Pues si...pero fue fantasti..._

_-Tipo que eso me lo esperaba de ti_

**X**

**Si Virgo se muestra demasiado crítico con los métodos de Acuario, podría acabar por ganarse la antipatía de su pareja. **

_Ultimamente, tal vez influenciada por Taiwán y Hungría, Bielorrusia intentaba violarse a su hermano sin exito. Cada vez que ella lo perseguia, y cada vez que ella era rechazada, ella iba donde Lituania a consolarse. No porque lo amara, sino para pretender que lo habia hecho con Ivan...pero de algo estaba segura...Rusia nunca le pediría que use cuchillos, que lo ahorque, que se la pise para aumentar la erección, acuchillarlo mientras lo hacían, que lo azote, que le meta anillos con puas y vibradores en...bueno...quedó mas que claro que Toris la hacía hacerle cosas masoquistas por dia._

_-__Ебись все конем (Al diablo con todo)_

_-Que?_

_-Ya no te soporto! Confieso que accedí a hacerlo contigo para consolarle de que mi hermano no me haga caso. Y si es que algún día lo hace y llegamos a hacerlo…estar preparada. Pero esto es demasiado!_

_-Bielorrusia-chan! Cual es el problema? Que hice mal?_

_-Todo! Maldito bastardo masoquista! Cada vez que lo hacemos terminas pidiéndome que te ataque con el cuchillo, que te azote, que te la pise o algo peor. Y aunque verte humillado me encanta, por todo lo que le has hecho a mi hermano, esto ya es demasiado. Tengo mis límites. Y mírate! Estas todo cubierto de semen y sangre!_

_-P-Pero yo lo disfrute, Bielorrusia-chan-dijo Toris casi llorando-Y pensaba que tu…_

_-También? Pues fíjate que si, __Жополиз (lame botas)__. Pero tu eres el colmo! Masoquista de mierda!_

_-Te amo, Bielorrusia-chan-susurro Lituania con dificultad por el llanto_

_-Eres patético_

**X**

**Su relación tiene alguna posibilidad, pero tendrán que ceder los dos, porque tienen filosofías de vida muy distintas.**

_Todo estaba dicho! Aparentemente Bielorrusia había conseguido firmar una alanza con su hermano! Este era el primer paso. Ahora solo faltaba que sean uno_

_-No te basta con que seamos aliados? No quiero ser uno contigo, da_

_Al menos eran aliados. Eso significaba que en el fondo ella era importante para el. Después de todo el no hablaba con muchas chicas, solo su otra hermana y a esa odiosa negra de los atunes a quien se había atrevido a ser una con el._

_Debería estar feliz…Pero no lo sentía así. Algo faltaba. Recordó los tiempos del Gran Ducado de Lituania._

_-Y por que vengo ahora a acordarme de ese bastardo?_

_Aunque Ivan no estuvo con ella en ese entonces, aun tenía a su hermana, quien estaba bajo el control de Feliks. Y Raivis y Eduard se portaban bien con ella….al menos antes de que se volviera una loca incestuosa acosadora persigue Rusias. Y Toris…ese bastardo…había sido gentil, amoroso y atento en todo momento. Nunca la dejó ir a ver a su hermano. Pero era amoroso…a pesar de todo._

_Se decidió_

_En los siguientes meses se dedicó a formar alianzas con los otros países. Letonia, Polonia...Estonia se escondió en casa de Berwarld y Tino así que con el no pudo. Ahora solo faltaba alguien._

_-Firma estos papeles?_

_-De matrimonio?_

_-No. Solo una simple alianza_

_El lituano sonrió-Bueno…algo es algo. Y con tal de yo aun pueda verte y ayudarte esta bien todo para mi. Aun puedo hacerlo? No te fallaré y te proporcionaré toda la ayuda posible. Y tal vez algún día…-sonrió ampliamente-…seas una conmigo_

_-Si, tal vez…-había que darle esperanzas al pobre. Además ella muy en el fondo lo consideraba una persona muy valiosa para su vida…después de su hermano y su hermana, claro…_

_-Bielorrusia-chan!_

_-Eh?_

_-__Aš tave myliu!__ (Te amo)-y la besó tiernamente en la boca_

_- O__внюк!-chilló ella mientras le clavaba el cuchillo en todas partes. De cualquier forma el siempre sobrevivía._

**『****º…Fιη…º****』**

* * *

**N/A: Esta si es una pareja bien melodramatica. Todos sabemos que Bielorrusia ama a Rusia, pero el quiere ser uno con todos excepto ella. Lituania es uno de ellos. Pero Lituania ama a Bielorrusia (Si...cuando vi el Episodio 43 no lo pude creer). Y asi va este triangulo...y en el final tanto Toris como Natalia sufren por esto. **

**Lituania siempre es el uke! Incluso con Bela!**

**En el Especial de Halloween 2011, ambos estan tomados de la mano. Y a Liet se le ve menos masoquista por alguna razon. Incluso se le ve un poco aterrado de ella. Al fin! Feliks le ha abierto los ojos.  
**

**No me juzguen por hacer a Toris tan pisado! Ha demostrado ser asi en todas sus escenas con Natalia**

**Natalia insulta bastante en este fanfic, pero vean el Especial de Navidad del 2010...Que lenguaje tiene!**

**Y si, miren mejor las escenas de Toris y Natalia. El la llama Bielorrusia-chan. No me creen? Mirar anime. Y Polonia llama Bela a Natalia (lo vi en una escena borrada del manga)**

**El LitBel (Republica Soviética Lituano-Bielorrusa) del que hablaba Toris si existió. Lituania y Bielorrusia estuvieron "casados" por 7 meses. Pero Polonia, la triple Entente y Alemania destruyeron esta union. **

**La escena del final es por un hecho real. Bielorrusia formó una alianza con Rusia (hay probabilidades que sean uno en unos años...nooo!). Aun asi, el pais bielorruso ha mejorado sus lazos con Ucrania, Polonia, Letonia y (obvio) Lituania. Y leí en un documento que cada vez que las relaciones con Rusia se ponen feas, Lituania siempre viene a ayudar a Bielorrusia.**

**Ademas Bielorrusia fue, alguna vez, parte del Gran Ducado de Lituania. Eso explica su odio hacia el?**

**Comenten plz o Lituania le pedirá a Bielorrusia que le rompa los dedos y lo castigue con un latigo de voltios...aunque eso no sería tan malo.**


End file.
